The North Korean War
North Korean War The Early Years June 13, 2032, the North Koreans launched an unexpected attack on American forces located in South Korea. With the American forces suffering heavy losses, they were put into a retreat to regroup in Japan. Coupled with an airstrike and a missile barrage from battleships, Marines were sent in first to reclaim USAG Daegu. Once the North Koreans were pushed back to USAG Yongsan to the west, the Army took over Daegu as a permanent residence once again. They had suffered nearly 21,000 casualties. After two weeks of battle for Daegu, the American forces were stopped half-way to Yongsan. Forces held still while bombers and fighters took flight from Kunsan Air Base on the west coast to flank the North Korean forces on Yongsan. Only after the air strike, were the Marines and soldiers able to push forth and reclaim the Yongsan base. 2,000 Marines and 6,000 soldiers took shelter at Yongsan, awaiting reinforcements from across the world. A constant barrage of artillery upon the base, the casualty list only grew as the days went on. A force of 3,000 Marines launched an assault on Camp Market to the northwest, just south of Seoul, the capital city of South Korea. Supported by a sea-to-land assault, the goal was to create a distraction to allow the troops at Yongsan to move north and join with 8,000 more soldiers from Kunsan Air Base. They were headed for Camp Humphrey. Korean reinforcements doubled the amount of troops on site, allowing the Koreans to keep the American forces at bay. Slaughtered at Camp Market and unable to even reach Camp Humphrey, American forces had to retreat back to Yongsan and Kunsan. With the help of British forces, the North Koreans were pushed back to K-16 Air Base and Seoul. The Koreans formed a line here across South Korea, preventing any further advancement. Seoul was key to their victory and they could not afford to lose the city. Forces on either side could not advance for years until the North Koreans launched two attacks. The first was sent south from Gangneung on the east coast to flank and reclaim Daegu. While this happened, with the help of the Russians and the Chinese, North Korean troops were able to enter American borders through Maine. This forced the Americans to turn their attention back to home, causing just a moment of neglect to force American and British forces alike back to Kunsan. Apex and the Hunters Join the War While the main forces were held at a stand still for years, North Koreans continued to agitate America and Britain in their homes. Apex Corporations was forced to join the war after three years, taking responsibility for American land. They had forced the North Koreans out of Maine and began to police the borders in the northwest, only to have to turn their attention to the southern border at Mexico. When the help of the Order of Hunters was enlisted thanks to the convincing from Apex, the war appeared to be turned around in the American and British favors. However, no one accounted for the Order turning on itself. With corruption revealed in its ranks the moment the Hunters stepped foot in South Korea. The South Korean Hunters had been influenced and taken over by the North Korean Hunters, combining their forces. They had focused their attention on the American Hunters instead of the NATO forces. This meant that the Hunters could not assist in the war as they agreed to do. Due to this altercation, United Front forces were only able to reach Seoul and gain a weak foothold. The Battle for Seoul Guerrilla warfare ensued from then on out. Seoul had to be evacuated of civilians amongst the war. Apex and the Hunters turned their focus to creating shelters outside of the war zones and safely transported the civilians. Even though many attempts failed, Apex considered their actions a success since they had saved more lives than they lost. During the evacuation process, American and British forces distracted the Koreans. It had taken a month, but soon the Koreans had lost control of Seoul. That only meant that the Koreans and Americans were going to juggle the city between themselves. The Loss of Dallas Once more, the Koreans had the Russians to thank with resources. They had managed to level out Dallas, Texas with a single nuclear explosive dropped from a bomber. The devastation of millions of lives lost on American soil, United Front forces were able to give one more push to beat back the Koreans. Eventually, United Front pushed the Koreans back and reclaimed South Korea for their own after years of endless massacres. Chinese forces came in support for the North Koreans, allowing them to have a break from endless battles. Once United Front broke through the northern border into North Korea, the Chinese attacked. They had been waiting inside of Kaesong and Pyonggang in expectation. The war raged on, each side taking their losses and gaining ground. When NATO was pushed back, they charged back with reinforcements to knock back the Koreans just as far. Eventually, Kaesong was leveled out with bombs from airstrikes and the Americans were able to push up to Kumchon. ****Everything here is subject to editting and some minor changes. This is just a rough summary thus far.